Draconic letters
by yusuki6
Summary: Sept lettres, chacune écrite par un Dragon Slayer pour un être cher. Pour soulager leur conscience, écrire ce qu'ils on sur le cœur, ce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à garder pour eux. Encore une chose que ces sept là ont en commun, malheureusement.
1. Fire

Chapitre 1 : Lettre de feu

* * *

Cher glaçon,

Ce n'est pas trop mon style d'écrire mais là c'est différent. Tu sais le glaçon, tu m'énerves au plus haut point à toujours te croire supérieur. Mais ne rêve pas parce que c'est faux ! C'est moi le meilleur, d'ailleurs tout le monde le sait. Bien que j'avoue adorer me battre avec toi, surtout quand c'est moi qui gagne en fait. Mais je m'égare là…

Tu vois depuis quelque temps j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Lorsque l'on se bat je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te frapper mais plutôt de t'embrasser, peut-être que Juvia est contagieuse ? Mais ce serait trop facile comme excuse, malheureusement. La vérité c'est que je t'aime. Ouais je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Grey.

C'est affreux ! Tu es censé être mon camarade de guilde, mon rival et non pas… enfin je ne devrais pas te voir de cette manière. Bon je suppose que l'amour n'a pas de critères, on ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux pas vrai ? Mais j'étais loin de penser que ce serais toi. Je veux dire, j'imaginais plutôt quelqu'un comme Lisanna ou Lucy mais certainement pas toi le glaçon. Comment je suis supposé faire face à cette situation ? Et toi, comment réagirais-tu si je te le disais en face ? Toute cette histoire me prend la tête, c'est trop compliqué l'amour ! Et il faut dire que tu ne me facilite pas les choses non plus.

Tu dois vraiment trouver ça ridicule. Je t'imagine bien te moquer de moi, riant de toute cette histoire et sans doute aussi de mon écriture. J'aurais bien demandé à Lucy de corriger les fautes mais tout ça doit absolument rester secret, personne ne doit savoir. Même Happy n'est pas au courant et pourtant on se dit tout lui et moi. Tu vois ce que tu m'oblige à faire, hein ?!

Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Grey. Mais bon tu n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Non tu ne sera jamais au courant parce qu'après tout tu ne lira jamais cette lettre, j'y veillerai personnellement !

.

Avec amour,

Natsu Dragneel, le meilleur de tous (et encore je suis modeste !)


	2. Steel

Chapitre 2 : Lettre d'acier

* * *

Ma chère Réby,

Ah je me sens vraiment stupide là, d'habitude les seules choses que j'écris c'est des chansons. Mais bon, il paraît qu'écrire des lettres peut aider à se sentir mieux alors je vais essayer. Alors comment te dire ça ?

Il s'en est passé des choses depuis notre rencontre assez… brutale. Ouais c'était quand même il y a un sacré bout de temps, aujourd'hui je suis une toute autre personne. Enfin bref, c'est pas vraiment la question. Pour être honnête je pense que tu me plais crevette. Pas que ce n'était pas le cas avant, hein ! Mais là je crois que c'est à un degré bien différent. Je suppose que c'est ça que les gens appellent "amour". Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais un jour mais voilà, ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Le pire c'est que j'en ai conscience mais que je suis incapable de te le dire en face, pour le moment en tout cas. Peut-être qu'avec le temps j'y arriverai qui sait… Bien qu'apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce problème.

Figure-toi que l'autre jour j'ai aperçu l'idiot de service en train d'écrire, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de la lettre. Bref, à un moment il est sorti alors j'en ai profité pour jeter un petit coup d'œil et j'ai bien cru m'étouffer de rire. C'était une déclaration d'amour ! Tête à flammes est amoureux du glaçon, non mais quel scoop ! J'aurais bien été le crier sur tous les toits si mon instinct ne m'avait pas hurlé le contraire. Tu vois, même si la salamandre n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur pote je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Ouais parce qu'après tout je sais ce que c'est, je suis malheureusement dans la même situation que lui.

Voilà avec tout ça je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, enfin écrire. Ah ouais, je t'aime. Euh non attends, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit ça. Je m'embrouille dans tout ce blabla ! Bon alors je vais être direct. Crevette, je t'aime genre vraiment beaucoup et un jour je finirais bien par te l'avouer. En vrai je veux dire. Parce que là c'est juste pour vider mon sac, une sorte d'entraînement si tu préfères. Bon je vais m'arrêter là, ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire un roman.

.

Encore une fois je t'aime,

Gajeel Redfox, chasseur de dragon d'acier


	3. Sky

**NDA** : Merci à jFANGIRLd et à Sakura - Sabertooth pour leurs rewiews et leur soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la troisième lettre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lettre céleste

* * *

Cher Roméo,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour essayer mon cœur qui bat la chamade dès que je te vois. Cette situation est assez gênante étant donné que je suis plus âgé que toi même si ça ne se voit pas. Toi par contre tu as beaucoup changé et en te côtoyant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez inattendu. Comme je viens de le dire, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade lorsque tu t'approches de moi.

Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les relations amoureuses mais je crois que là je commence à en avoir un aperçu. Personne n'a remarqué ce petit changement chez moi, d'ailleurs j'essaye d'être discrète à ce sujet. Et ça a l'air de fonctionner puisque même Carla ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

J'ai récemment commencé à me documenter sur l'amour, vu ma situation cela me semblait plus que nécessaire. Je me suis donc mise à lire des tas de livres et tous me ramènent à la même conclusion. Il semblerait que je sois tombée amoureuse de toi.

Alors oui c'est très gênant, ça me rends mal à l'aise rien qu'en l'écrivant sur une feuille. C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt timide quand j'étais petite alors je suppose que j'ai dû en garder des traces, même après tout ce temps. Mais on ne peut pas m'en vouloir non plus car il faut avouer que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et il s'avère que le quelqu'un en question, c'est toi.

Et toi d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? Peut-être l'es-tu même en ce moment mais honnêtement j'espère que non. Je sais, c'est méchant de dire ça et très égoïste aussi. C'est juste que si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ça risque de devenir dangereux. Ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas une menace. Je t'assure que je ne veux blesser personne, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Je veux juste te prévenir c'est tout…

C'est à cause de ma magie de Dragon Slayer. Les chasseurs ont la particularité d'avoir les avantages des dragons mais aussi leurs inconvénients. Par exemple, les dragons sont très protecteurs envers leurs camarades, je dirais même surprotecteurs. Et c'est encore pire avec les personnes qu'ils aiment.

Déjà ils supportent très mal le rejet et ils peuvent devenir dangereux. Pour faire simple, les chasseurs peuvent, comme les dragons, se mètrent à attaquer tout ce qui se dresse entre eux et l'objet de leur affection. Et de ce que j'ai entendu dire ce genre de situation peut vite dégénérer car ils deviennent incontrôlables.

Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? Je ne veux pas que cela se produise. C'est horrible mais ça fait partie des inconvénients de nous autres chasseurs de dragons. Mais je sais aussi que tu es concilient et que tu ne juge pas les gens, ça me rassure. J'espère vraiment que ce ne sera pas un problème lorsque je t'avouerai mes sentiments. Parce qu'il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait seulement que je trouve le courage nécessaire pour me déclarer. Comment pourrais-je dire ça ? Roméo, Ô Roméo, soit _mon_ Roméo et je serai ta Juliette, enfin ta Wendy.

C'est bizarre non ? Peut-être même trop. Non je ne me vois pas du tout te dire ça en face, déjà à l'écrit ça paraît… je ne sais pas trop comment dire mais ça ne le fait pas. Alors pour l'instant je vais m'en tenir à des lettres. Ce sera comme une répétition avant la grande première.

J'espère que cela m'aidera à trouver le courage pour venir te le dire en personne. Et tout cas, l'avoir écrit me soulage d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur mon cœur. Sur ce, je vais maintenant aller cacher cette lettre afin que personne ne puisse la lire.

.

Avec tout mon amour,

Wendy Marvell aka la Prêtresse Céleste


	4. White

Chapitre 4 : Lettre blanche

* * *

Cher Rogue,

On travaille ensemble depuis si longtemps que cela m'étonne que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. Il faut que je m'explique ? Ouais question idiote, tu ne risques pas de comprendre le sens de cette lettre si je commence avec une intro pareil. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on se connait depuis un bout de temps, on forme une équipe de choc toi et moi. T'es mon binôme, on est inséparables, à tel point que les gens ont fini par nous surnommer les Dragons Jumeaux.

Nous nous complétons, un peu comme le Yin et le Yang. Que ce soit notre magie ou même dans la vie de tous les jours. Toi tu ne parles pas beaucoup et à l'inverse moi je parle de trop, mais bon vu que ce n'est pas ton truc il faut bien que je parle pour nous deux.

T'es plutôt réservé et introverti, en revanche moi j'aime attirer l'attention. Tu es calme et réfléchi et moi, et bien je suis le genre à foncer joyeusement dans le tas. Je pourrais citer encore beaucoup d'exemples mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but de ma lettre.

Nous sommes complémentaires dans tout ce que nous faisons. Les lacunes de l'un sont comblées par les compétences de l'autre et ce, dans n'importe quel domaine. Mais c'est normal après tout. Comme tu le dis si bien, la lumière n'est rien sans ombre tout comme l'ombre n'existerait pas sans lumière. Et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu me plais autant.

Les opposés s'attirent et je ne peux que confirmer cette théorie. De toute façon vu notre lien ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive. Et toi Rogue, ressens-tu la même chose que moi ?

Logiquement ça devrait être le cas, ou peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte. Enfin rien ne presse, on a la vie devant nous. Mais bon on ne va pas non plus s'attendre éternellement. En tout cas cette petite lettre m'a fait du bien. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à la cacher ou à la détruire, faut voir.

.

Avec amour,

Sting Eucliffe, la lumière de ton ombre


	5. Shadow

Chapitre 5 : Lettre de l'ombre

* * *

Cher Sting,

Tu sais que je n'aime pas m'étaler en bavardages inutiles alors autant y aller franchement. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre et encore plus pour l'admettre mais maintenant que c'est fait tout devient plus clair. Sting, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas être plus précis que ça, je t'aime c'est tout. Je ne sais pas depuis quand j'ai cessé de te voir comme un simple ami, ni même pourquoi d'ailleurs.

On a toujours tout fait ensemble alors peut-être que ce qui était à la base de l'amitié a évolué en amour. Mais je suis resté dans le déni. Ça m'a fait un tel choc quand j'ai réalisé mes sentiments que j'ai préféré nier l'évidence. J'ai refusé de voir la vérité en face en espérant me tromper. Mais il faut croire que cela n'a pas fonctionné puisque je me retrouve là comme un idiot à écrire une lettre tout aussi idiote.

Enfin bon, j'avais dit que je ne m'étalerai pas alors je vais m'arrêter là, ça vaudrait mieux. Et puis j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, c'est le principal. Ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire un roman sur le sujet.

A vrai dire il n'y avait que quelques mots de vraiment important, c'était inutile d'écrire une lettre. Je me rends compte que je me suis embêté pour rien. Et évidemment ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé que je le remarque… L'amour m'a sans doute fait perdre quelques neurones en cours de route.

Bon je crois qu'à part maudire ma propre idiotie j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait. Hum, cette lettre me parait plus longue qu'elle ne le devrait… Enfin maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à décider si je la conserve ou si je la détruit, quel dilemme n'est-ce pas ?

.

Avec amour,

Rogue Cheney, l'ombre de ta lumière


	6. Lightning

Chapitre 6 : Lettre de foudre

* * *

Mon cher amour,

Je trouve qu'écrire une telle lettre est ridicule et totalement contraire à mes principes. Bien que si cela avait été il y a encore quelques années ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de faire ce genre de truc. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement que ça m'en crève le cœur. Pourtant je te vois tous les jours à la guilde…

Non ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas _elle_. Cette personne ne te ressemble en rien. Ce n'est qu'une poupée trop souriante. Trop gentille, naïve et faible, tellement faible. Non ce n'est pas la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux, ça c'est sur. Mais où est-tu ? Toi qui a su attirer mon regard, toi qui a volé mon cœur à coup de griffe.

Tu étais déjà une vraie terreur lorsque tu étais petite, je m'en souviens. Tu es la seule sur qui j'ai levé les yeux en arrivant à Fairy Tail. En te voyant j'ai tout de suite su que tu irais loin. Et j'avais raison puisque tu as rapidement obtenu le même grade que moi.

Tu étais devenu une jeune femme absolument magnifique. Tu avais tout pour toi et tu le savais. A mes yeux tu étais la seule femme digne d'intérêt dans cette guilde. Belle, intelligente et surtout puissante. Tu avais un tel potentiel, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses toi et moi.

Mais il a fallu que le destin s'acharne, tout ça à cause d'une stupide mission. Tu le savais pourtant, tu savais que ces deux-là n'avaient pas le niveau pour une mission de rang S. Moi aussi je le savais, tout comme le vieux. Mais le connaissant c'était surement histoire de leur donner une leçon d'humilité, de leur montrer leurs limites.

Si seulement j'avais été là. Mais par malchance il a fallu que vous partiez juste au moment où j'étais absent. Et c'est là que tout a dérapé, c'est après ça que tu as changé. Oh je ne suis pas si insensible, cette disparition m'a affecté tout autant que les autres, c'est juste que je ne le montre pas. Je suis bien conscient que ça doit être dur pour ton frère et toi mais de là à changer à ce point…

Que tu arrêtes les missions quelque temps pour te remettre de tout ça j'aurai compris mais au point d'arrêter définitivement ?! Non seulement tu as renoncé aux missions mais aussi à ton titre, à ta magie et à tout ce qui te définissait. Et lorsque je t'ai vu franchir les portes de la guilde dans cet accoutrement, là s'en était de trop. J'avais été tellement choqué en te voyant de la sorte que j'ai bien failli m'étouffer avec ma bière. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Tu te caches mais je suis sur que tu es encore là quelque part, je m'accroche à cet espoir. Alors reviens ! Je veux revoir cette lueur d'arrogance dans tes yeux. Je veux revoir la femme bagarreuse et impertinente avec son sale caractère et ses vêtements provocants. Celle qui faisait trembler avec sa puissance démoniaque. Je veux revoir la démone, celle qui a fait chavirer mon cœur.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, comme je m'en veux d'avoir été si stupide. J'aurai dû me déclarer à toi bien avant. Peut-être que si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments à l'époque j'aurai pu t'aider. Non soyons honnête, ça n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Mais même en sachant cela je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me blâmer, c'est pathétique.

Tu vois au départ je pensais que c'était un amour fugace comme avec toutes les autres filles que j'ai fréquenté avant mais j'avais tort. Le temps passe et mon cœur souffre autant qu'au premier jour. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Et voir cette espèce de Barbie derrière son bar ne m'aide pas du tout. A vrai dire ça m'agace, plus je la regarde et plus la colère monte en moi. Mais bon sang, quand vas-tu te décider à mettre un terme à cette blague dès plus grotesque ?

Ressaisis-toi ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme cela. J'aurai tout fait pour toi. Je serais même prêt à renoncer à mon projet de conquête de la guilde si tu me le demandais ! Je ferai n'importe quoi alors reviens Mira, reviens-moi…

.

Sincèrement,

Luxus Dreyar aka l'homme qui court après le fantôme d'une démone


	7. Venom

Chapitre 7 : Lettre venimeuse

* * *

Cher amour,

J'aurai pu commencer en disant qu'en ce moment mes sentiments pour toi évoluent mais ce serait mentir, parce que c'est tout sauf récent. A vrai dire ça pourrait même se compter en années. Ouais ça fait tellement longtemps donc logiquement je ne devrais plus être à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est justement là qu'est le problème.

A force ça finit par déborder et là je sature. Si ça continue je vais péter les plombs alors je préfère écrire ce que j'ai sur ce qui me sert de cœur avant que ma bouche traîtresse ne laisse échapper quelque chose de regrettable et qui me causerait surement des ennuis.

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, c'est venu comme ça, involontairement. Au début je te voyais comme le reste de la " fratrie " même si je pense que mon lien avec toi était un peu plus fort qu'avec les autres. C'est peut-être mon instinct de dragon qui a dû renforcer mon côté surprotecteur vu que tu es le plus jeune du groupe. Mais malgré cela c'était une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus fraternelle. Alors je me demande pourquoi et surtout comment, comment en suis-je arrivé à désirer mon propre frère…

Certes je te trouvais déjà mignon quand tu étais petit mais ça c'était un avis que les autres partageaient également. Bien que pour moi ça a finit par prendre des proportions démesurées et malheureusement ça ne c'est pas arrangé avec le temps. Plus nous grandissions et plus tu m'attirais. Ce n'était pas un petit béguin mais bien de l'amour et ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Après le côté émotionnel ce fut la partie physique qui entra en jeu. Ce que je trouvais autrefois mignon est devenu désirable. Mais puisque je ne pouvais pas effacer ce que je ressentais j'ai dû m'en accommoder tout en restant le plus naturel possible. Ce petit jeu dure depuis bien longtemps, c'est devenu mon quotidien.

Le temps a passé et j'ai continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était, du moins en apparence. Même si j'ai pris l'habitude de ne rien montrer ça reste difficile, surtout durant la saison des amours. C'est l'un des inconvénients lorsque l'on est un chasseur de dragon. Bien heureusement ce n'est pas trop dur pour moi de plaire, je dois dire que j'ai même un certain succès auprès des filles sans vouloir me vanter. Ça m'arrange bien car de cette manière je peux évacuer ma frustration sans trop de problème.

Enfin ça, c'est quand mes sentiments restent bien sagement cachés. Pour être honnête il m'est déjà arrivé de coucher avec une fille et de t'imaginer à sa place. D'ailleurs ça m'arrive même sans être en pleine action, pendant que je dors pour être précis. Ouais je rêve de toi, c'est assez ironique quand on y pense. En général tu donnes des cauchemars et non pas des rêves, surtout dans ce genre là. Mais bon, il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je rêve de toi, et d'une manière vraiment pas catholique.

Je ne vais pas tout détailler parce que ce serait inconvenant, disons simplement que c'est chaud. On dit que l'imagination n'a pas de limites et bien la perversion non plus, du moins pas dans mes rêves en tout cas. Je laisse libre court à mes sentiments et à mes fantasmes aussi. Dans ces moments là je peux t'approcher sans craintes, je peux te toucher, te sentir. Apprécier les sons, t'entendre gémir mon nom, mon vrai nom. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste mon imagination mais ça me fait encore plus d'effet quand tu dis mon vrai nom pendant que… enfin on a compris, je ne vais pas faire un dessin non plus.

Tout ça pour te dire que je pense constamment à toi, de jour comme de nuit. Tout me plait chez toi, tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés mais je suppose que c'est aussi ça l'amour. J'aime ton côté psychopathe et sadique, ta folie meurtrière et même ta paresse légendaire. J'apprécie ta franchise et ton calme. Cette petite moue enfantine que tu fais quand tu boudes, la façon que tu as de jouer avec tes mèches de cheveux lorsque quelque chose te dérange. Ton style, singulier mais qui te correspond si bien. Ta façon d'être en général. Ah et tes gâteaux aussi, tous tes bon petits plats… Franchement, qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être aussi doué en cuisine, mais chut faut pas le dire !

Tu vois j'apprécie absolument tout chez toi, je t'aime comme tu es et pour ce que tu es. Et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est si difficile de rester neutre. Si j'écoutais mon instinct je te sauterai dessus sans hésiter mais je risquerai de me faire atomiser dans la seconde. Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais te dire tout ça en personne mais là encore, je risquerai aussi de me faire atomiser dans la seconde. T'es trop dangereux !

Alors je l'écris et bordel qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de vider son sac même si cette lettre n'aura pas vécu très longtemps. Ouais ce serait trop risqué de la garder, famille trop curieuse. Du coup moi, c'est cette lettre que je vais atomiser dès que j'aurai fini de la rédiger.

.

Avec tout mon amour,

Cobra aka celui qui t'aime trop pour son propre bien


End file.
